


Два (не)лучших способа забыть несчастную любовь

by WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Жанр:ангст, PWP, пропущенная сцена. Местами пахнет флаффом.Рейтинг:NC-17Краткое содержание:— Ты, хочешь меня споить сегодня и воспользоваться моей… — Пхичит хихикает, — беспомощностью?— Ну, — Крис придвигается чуть ближе, — я, вообще-то, рассчитываю на то, что ты будешь не таким уж беспомощным.Примечание:таймлайн — ГП Китая.Размещение:только после деанона





	Два (не)лучших способа забыть несчастную любовь

Пхичит хороший друг. Очень хороший. И он искренне рад за Юри — что тот счастлив, что снова обрел вдохновение, что его мечта наконец-то, после долгих лет, осуществилась и что теперь Виктор Никифоров рядом с ним и, судя по их общению между собой и поцелую на глазах у всех, похоже, уже не только как тренер. 

И он не ревнует… почти уже, потому что за все годы безнадежной влюбленности в Юри смирился с тем, что безраздельно владеет его сердцем и разумом только один человек, который сейчас обнимает его и ласково поглаживает по обтянутой темной тканью толстовки спине. Но вот в том, что Юри так же безраздельно завладел сердцем и мыслями Виктора, Пхичит сильно сомневается. 

— У вас все серьезно, да? — спрашивает он после церемонии награждения. — У тебя и Виктора, — уточняет, когда Юри непонимающе вскидывает брови.   
— Я… — тот близоруко щурится и трогает указательным пальцем губы, — наверное, — пожимает плечами. — Мы… еще не обсуждали, но Виктор… — он расплывается в счастливой, немного глуповатой улыбке, — он…   
«Сделает тебе больно, — хочет сказать ему Пхичит. — Бросит тебя, когда ему станет скучно, хоть и целует сейчас у всех на виду. Разобьет тебе сердце, и ты будешь страдать и мучиться, а этого я хочу меньше всего, потому что люблю тебя, потому что я видел, каким ты был после Сочи, и мне невыносимо думать о том, что тебе будет так же плохо!»   
Но вместо этого он широко улыбается и говорит совсем другое:   
— Я рад. За вас двоих.   
— Спасибо, — Юри улыбается в ответ и обнимает его. — Ты мой самый лучший друг. Еще раз поздравляю тебя с победой.   
— Спасибо, — продолжая улыбаться, Пхичит тоже обнимает его. И ловит на себе пристальный взгляд стоящего неподалеку Кристофа Джакометти, который в ответ на вопросительно приподнятые — «в чем дело?» — брови только криво улыбается и качает головой. 

*   
— Давай, парень, веселись — ты сегодня имеешь на это полное право! — Челестино хлопает Пхичита по плечу. — Только без фанатизма! — Салютнув ему бокалом вина, он растворяется в толпе. 

Пхичит широко улыбается в ответ на очередные поздравления и, смеясь, делает селфи с Лео и Чи, но настроения веселиться у него, если честно, нет совершенно никакого. И совсем оно пропадает, когда он снова — он честно не хочет смотреть в ту сторону, но не получается! — смотрит на сидящих почти в обнимку за дальним столиком Виктора и Юри, который не сводит глаз со своего тренера. И от этого в груди начинает жечь — так, что даже дышать нормально не получается, — потому что хоть он вроде бы уже и смирился и решил, что лучше быть другом, чем никем, но все равно сердцу не прикажешь, и видеть, что Юри счастлив не с ним, что смотрит влюбленными глазами не на него, не с ним обнимается, Пхичиту невероятно тяжело. 

— Я представляю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь, — голос за спиной заставляет его вздрогнуть и повернуться — Крис Джакометти снова смотрит на него пристально и с явным сочувствием.   
«Откуда бы тебе знать о моих чувствах?» — хочет спросить Пхичит, но потом вспоминает все ухваченные краем уха слухи про него и Никифорова, их совместные селфи и двусмысленные комментарии в «Инстаграмах» друг друга.   
— Потому что ты сам чувствуешь то же самое?   
— Возможно, — Крис криво улыбается. — А возможно, мне еще тяжелее. Он ведь, — он кивает на Юри, — никогда и не был твоим.   
— Можно подумать, — хмыкает Пхичит, — что Виктор твоим был.   
— Так, как он вообще может быть чьим-то… — Крис смотрит, как Никифоров и Юри в обнимку идут к выходу из зала, и говорит задумчиво: — Честно говоря, никогда не думал, что он способен на такие чувства…   
— А я до сих пор так не думаю.   
— Ну, — Крис пожимает плечами, — поживем — увидим? А пока, — он берет с подноса проходящего мимо официанта два бокала и протягивает один Пхичиту, — как насчет того, чтобы выпить?  
— Лучший способ забыть обо всем?  
— И обмыть твое первое золото этапа Гран-При.  
— Наверное, — Пхичит берет у него бокал, — это неплохая идея. 

И даже однозначно хорошая, начинает думать он после второго бокала, потому что уже вроде и не так больно и погано на душе. После третьего бокала они с Крисом делают селфи — тот с томным лицом прижимается щекой к его щеке, а Пхичит улыбается уже не потому, что так надо, а вполне искренне; после четвертого они идут танцевать, подхватив по пути еще шампанского и двух одиночниц — или одна из них выступает в паре? В общем, не важно, потому что становится совсем весело и хорошо. 

— Ты, — Пхичит смотрит на стоящий перед ним стакан с чем-то голубым — вырвавшись с танцпола и из объятий девушек, они устраиваются у барной стойки, и Крис заказывает им коктейли. — Хочешь меня споить сегодня?   
— Возможно, — тот улыбается и тянет через трубочку свой.   
— Хочешь воспользоваться моей… — Пхичит хихикает, — беспомощностью?   
— Ну, — Крис придвигается чуть ближе, — я, вообще-то, рассчитываю на то, что ты будешь не таким уж беспомощным, — он оглаживает ладонью горящую щеку Пхичита и убирает в строну прилипшую к его лбу челку.   
— Эм-м, — от такого непрозрачного намека тот аж трезвеет. — Это… — игнорируя трубочку, Пхичит делает большой глоток из своего стакана — во рту резко пересохло, — ты мне предлагаешь… потрахаться?   
— Да, — Крис кивает, — именно это я и предлагаю. Как еще один способ забыть того, кто тебя отверг.   
— Но… секс по пьяни и назло — это же… пошло?   
— Ужасно пошло, — соглашается Крис, — и совершенно точно не выход, тем более, что им все равно на это будет наплевать. Зато это приятно. Но если у тебя есть какие-то другие предложения…   
Других предложений у Пхичита нет. А это, при всей своей сомнительности, очень привлекательное. Как и тот, кто его сделал. Так что отказываться было бы, по меньшей мере, глупо — когда еще простому тайскому мальчику выпадет шанс потрахаться с самим Кристофом Джакометти, которого хотят, кажется, все в возрасте от пятнадцати до семидесяти? Вот именно.   
— Только есть две проблемы, — говорит Пхичит. Крис вопросительно смотрит на него. — Я с Челестино в одном номере живу, — озвучивает он первую.  
— Не переживай, солнышко, — Крис снимает с края своего стакана ломтик апельсина и отправляет его в рот, — у меня номер на одного. — А вторая проблема?   
— Я… — Пхичит вздыхает и опускает глаза: признаваться в таком жутко неудобно. Даже выпив. Даже Крису. Тем более ему. — У меня… не очень много опыта… с мужчинами. — выдавливает он.   
— Оу, — Крис выглядит слегка озадаченным. — Насколько немного?  
— Ну… — Пхичит чувствует, как его и без того горящие щеки начинают гореть еще больше, — пара минетов и по пьяни в колледже… И еще… игрушки.   
— Я буду с тобой ласковым и нежным, солнышко, — Крис легко целует его в губы. — Обещаю. — Он встает со стула и протягивает ему руку. — И подскажу, если будет надо. 

Снова он целует Пхичита даже не дождавшись, пока за ними закроются двери лифта — уверенно, чуть лениво, устроив ладони на его заднице. Пхичит кладет ладони на его плечи и охотно пускает в рот настойчивый и умелый язык — от промелькнувшей в голове мысли, что еще Крис умеет делать им, внизу живота теплеет и член начинает твердеть, — отвечает, подается вперед, прижимаясь плотнее. И, в общем, думает он, когда Крис просовывает колено между его ног, можно и не в номере — лифт тоже ничего так, — но тут кабина останавливается на нужном этаже, и двери с тихим звоном раздвигаются. 

— Нам налево, — Крис, не убирая ладони с его задницы, шагает по мягкому ковру, нашаривая в кармане ключ-карту.   
— Проходи, солнышко, раздевайся, — говорит он, открыв одну из дверей. — Или, — прижимает Пхичита спиной к стене, проводит кончиком носа по его щеке и почти мурлычет ему в ухо: — хочешь, я тебя раздену?   
И Пхичит точно не против вообще всего, особенно когда Крис прижимается губами к чувствительному месту за ухом — его щетина слегка царапает, но это еще больше заводит, — а потом чуть прихватывает зубами мочку. И он сам тоже тянет с его плеч пиджак и, ослабив узел галстука, принимается расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке — получается это с трудом, потому что пальцы дрожат, но Пхичит все же справляется и наконец оглаживает ладонями подтянутое, золотистое от легкого загара и света лампы тело.   
— Красивый, — он слегка царапает его соски, а потом, словно извиняясь, целует их и длинную шею.   
— _Merci_ , — Крис ловит губами его губы, одновременно стягивая с него футболку. Наклонившись, он целует и прикусывает кожу на его ключицах — кончики волос щекочут шею Пхичита — опускается ниже, вырисовывая языком причудливые узоры, обводит пупок. — Ты тоже, солнышко, — выдыхает, расстегнув ему джинсы и стянув их вниз вместе с трусами. — Причем, — Крис легко касается губами головки его члена — Пхичит стонет и подается навстречу его губам, — везде красивый. 

Как они оказываются на кровати, Пхичит не помнит, — вернее, между судорожным избавлением друг друга от остатков одежды, жадными поцелуями и все более откровенными прикосновениями не успевает отследить этот момент. Ему вообще как-то не до отслеживания моментов, особенно когда Крис снова целует его член, а потом берет его глубоко в рот и начинает ритмично сосать. Пхичит выгибается так, словно через него ток пропустили, стонет, уже не сдерживаясь, в голос, подается бедрами навстречу — Крису приходится придерживать их ладонями, — запускает пальцы в светлые волосы, тянет за них и одновременно хочет, чтобы Крис остановился — слишком хорошо, он просто не выдержит еще! — и чтобы он не останавливался и дал ему кончить. Поэтому, когда тот выпускает его член изо рта, стонет недовольно и сам тянется к нему ладонью.   
— Тчш-ш, солнышко, — Крис тихо смеется, перехватывая его руку, и легко целует, — еще рано…   
Он тянется к тумбочке и достает оттуда презерватив и прозрачный флакон. Пхичит невольно вздрагивает, когда его входа касается прохладный гель и палец начинает легко давить на мышцы, но потом расслабляется и пропускает его внутрь. И почти сразу же за ним следует второй — сначала причиняя легкий дискомфорт, а потом, когда он находит и надавливает на простату, — вызывая очередной громкий стон.   
— Я… уже… — Пхичит облизывает пересохшие губы, заполошно гладит предплечья Криса, грудь, бедра. Дотягивается до его члена, начинает резко двигать ладонью от головки к основанию. — Пожалуйста, — уже не просит, а требует. И выдыхает одновременно болезненно — все его игрушки гораздо меньше размером — и удовлетворенно, когда Крис наконец толкается внутрь… 

* 

Когда Пхичит открывает глаза, оказывается, что они спали в обнимку — Крис, обхватив его поперек талии рукой, и сейчас продолжает размеренно дышать ему в затылок, — а ночь за окном уже сменило серенькое осеннее утро. Он переводит взгляд на стоящие на тумбочке часы — семь утра. Пора к себе. Осторожно убрав лежащую на нем руку Криса, Пхичит вылезает из-под теплого одеяла. Вздрагивает — в комнате прохладно — и наклоняется за своими валяющимися на полу джинсами. Голова от резкого движения отзывается болью — все же не надо было вчера так налегать на шампанское, — и еще ожидаемо ноет задница и саднят оставленные Крисом на шее засосы. Но зато — Пхичит натягивает футболку и улыбается, глядя на спящего Криса — эта ночь была одной из самых лучших и той, о которой приятно будет вспомнить. Пхичит поднимает с пола свой телефон — Челестино не звонил, и это хорошо — и включает камеру. Наведя ее на кровать, делает снимок — не для широкой общественности, а для себя лично, в запароленную папку, и, подхватив свой безбожно измятый пиджак, направляется к выходу.   
— Куда собрался, солнышко? — звучит за его спиной хриплый со сна голос, когда он уже берется за ручку двери.   
— Ну… — Пхичит оборачивается и невольно улыбается — Крис с лежащими в полном беспорядке после сна волосами выглядит очень забавно. — К себе? Пора вещи собирать, у меня днем самолет.   
— Что, даже кофе не попьешь? — чуть обиженно спрашивает тот. — И минет утренний не сделаешь?   
— Эм-м… — Пхичит озадаченно морщит лоб — вообще-то ни на кофе, ни на какое-то продолжение их… тесного ночного общения он не рассчитывал. — Я не думаю, что это… Мы же с тобой просто… типа как мстили?   
— Да, — Крис кивает. Встает с кровати и от души потягивается. — И, кстати, — он довольно улыбается, — мне очень понравилось. Так мстить. С тобой.  
— Мне… — Пхичит старается на пялиться на его наполовину вставший член. Получается плохо. — Тоже, да.   
— Тогда, — Крис подходит к нему почти вплотную и проводит подушечкой большого пальца по его губам. — Может, повторим еще как-нибудь?   
— В следующий раз, как встретимся? — спрашивает Пхичит; Крис кивает. — Я «за». И даже, — фыркает, — постараюсь выйти в финал ради этого.   
— Я тоже постараюсь. — Крис улыбается. — И ради этого тоже.  
— Тогда, — Пхичит приподнимается на цыпочках и целует его, — до встречи в Барселоне? 

Шагая к своему номеру, он улыбается и думает, что на самом деле переспать с кем-то, чтобы забыть того, кто тебя отверг — не такая уж плохая идея, особенно в его случае. Нет, он не разлюбил Юри, конечно, но теперь уже не так больно от осознания, что он не с ним и никогда с ним не будет. И еще думает о том, что — Пхичит достает из кармана пиликнувший пришедшим сообщением _«Не забудь прихватить свои игрушки»_ телефон — теперь у него появилась еще одна причина обязательно попасть в финал Гран-При.


End file.
